1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-406
Performers **Brad Sherwood, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"I went to the blue hole," Brad Sherwood **"Have a nice day," Wayne Brady **"My parents went to Hawaii and all I got was," Colin Mochrie **"I'm with stupid," Ryan Stiles Games *Award Show **Performers - Brad and Wayne introduce winners Colin and Ryan **Theme - Frat Boys *Party Quirks **Brad - Host **Wayne - THE "I'VE GOT A SECRET" EPISODE OF THE SOUTH AMERICAN JERRY SPRINGER SHOW **Colin - PERFORMING SEAL IN A MARINE PARK POOL PLAYING UP TO THE CAMERAS **Ryan - SERIES OF HUNTING ACCIDENTS CAUGHT ON TAPE *break *Scenes From a Hat **Performers - Wayne and Brad on one side, Colin and Ryan on the other ***-"What life could've been like if your parents were insult comics" - Brad ***-"What's on TV in Hell" - Wayne, Brad, Colin ***-"Things found written in Hillbilly fortune cookies" - Wayne, Ryan, Brad, Colin ***-"Hit numbers from a musical about breasts" - Colin, Wayne, Colin, Wayne, Ryan, Wayne, Wayne, Brad *Bartender **Brad - Bartender **Wayne - Excited about Brad **Colin - Angry with speeding ticket **Ryan - In love with ugly shoes break *Props **Performers - Wayne and Brad on one team, Drew and Ryan on the other : File:406_-_Props_1.png File:406_-_Props_2.png *break * Reading the Credits **Performer - Brad **Style - A Russian gymnast couch upset with his team of underachievers Points *Scenes From a Hat - 1,000 points to everybody *Bartender - An extra 500 points to Ryan and an extra 1,000 points to Wayne and Brad Winner *Colin Mochrie : File:406_-_Winner.png Game Times *Award Show - (2:49) *Party Quirks - (2:52) *Scenes From a Hat - (3:42) *Bartender **Song 1 - (1:00) **Song 2 - (0:57) **Song 3 - (1:01) *Props - (1:19) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points are like uh Barry White CDs when you're all alone." *Drew Carey Show references - Wayne as Jerry Springer Show guests in Party Quirks: "We were watching you know, an episode of our favorite show, you know, The Drew Carey Show." *Censored - Brad in Party Quirks: "Whitney Houston, I'd like you to meet bleeeep." Wayne in Scenes From a Hat ("Hit numbers from a musical about breasts"): "Ohhhh, damnthosesomebig bleep-bleep." *Ryan's shoes - In Bartender, Ryan sings about being in love with ugly shoes and Ryan sings advice back to him, including the line "Even though it looks like you stole your shoes from a clown." Games Debuted *Award Show (Season Debut) *Party Quirks (Season Debut) *Bartender (Series Debut) References *Referenced in The Intro **Blue Hole **Hawaii **Barry White *Referenced in Award Show **San Diego *Referenced in Party Quirks **Jerry Springer and The Jerry Springer Show **The Drew Carey Show **Whitney Houston **Stephen Hawking *Referenced Scenes From a Hat **UPN **The Golden Girls **Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous **The Way We Were **Stomp **Tokyo **Victrola *Referenced in Bartender **Jungle Fever (1991) **COPS *Referenced in Props **Alfred Hitchcock Presents **Charles, Prince of Wales **Madonna **Ebay **Gumby **Ricola **Twilight Zone and Nightmare at 20,000 Feet Trivial Highlights *This episode was from the same taping as episodes US-518 and US-601. *Bartender makes an appearance for the first time in six years. *Despite having the right episode production number, CWSeed incorrectly labeled this episode as Season 4 Episode 6. Reviews from The Archives *Dean's guide review from The Idiotsite: **Best Game: It’s hard to beat Awards Show here, with lots of realistic frat boy antics, but I just laughed at the sight of Brad when he unzipped his pants and… **Worst Game: Really no game sucked, so I’ll give it to Props because I’ve seen it played better. **Drew's Best Bit: Putting up with Brad’s exposure from the Awards Show. He also had some clever Props ideas. **Brad's Best Bit: Awesome as the bartender (despite having been on the show as long ago as 1992, it was his first time playing this game), and exposing himself – literally – at the end of Awards Show. **Wayne's Best Bit: Exposing his G-string to the audience after the Awards Show antics. **Colin's Best Bit:Quite funny as a seal looking for attention from the cameras. **Ryan's Best Bit: In the hillbilly fortune cookie bit, “You just ate what could’ve been your lover.” Oh, how cruel was that! Nice piece of surreal humour. **Credits should have been read by: Brad, displaying pure hilarity in all his games, showing why he’s a master of WL. **Should have stayed home and tried to solve the baseball strike: Wayne wasn’t bad but he was a little behind everyone here. **Overall: One of the best episodes I’ve ever seen, especially with the very welcome return of Bartender, and I hope you’ll feel the same way too. Don’t miss this one! Episode Quotables Category:Season 5 (US) Category:Brad Sherwood Episodes (US) Category:US Series Category:Episodes Category:Drew Series